


The Ways We Met

by skyfyre



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Glee RPF, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfyre/pseuds/skyfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being short fics I wrote by request on Tumblr. AUs of various sorts in various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris and Darren at UMich

When the cast got together for the first time, Meredith had dragged Chris over saying “you have to meet my friend Darren, I can’t believe you haven’t yet. He’s a geek, you’ll like him.”

 

Through out the preparations for the play, the two of them talked, topics ranging from politics to Hogwarts houses, until the were practically inseparable. During the final dress rehearsal, Chris couldn’t stop staring at Darren in his uniform, and was so busy trying not to get caught that he didn’t notice Darren staring back. Finally, opening night Darren asked if Chris would like to go out sometime in a just-them-more-than-friends kind of way (his words).

 

Chris would never, not in a million years, admit that it was the fact that Darren was wearing the uniform that caused him to agree to the date so fast.


	2. Buffy/Angel role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy/Angel role reversal

Angel stared at Buffy. They were in love yesterday. It was his birthday, Buffy wasn’t going to leave, and they were in love. They’d survived the Judge, gotten away, and they’d made love. It had felt real, and forever, and as if true happiness only existed when Buffy was in his arms. Now he stared at her as she smirked at him, nothing left of the girl he’d known.

Buffy ran her hand down his chest, a phantom echo of the way she had touched him before. He couldn’t help but to flinch away from the touch that now seemed cold.

“Oh, my sweet Angel,” Buffy leaned forward, her mouth brushing against his ear as she whispered, “I’m gonna make you fall.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel went to Carmel High

Rachel Berry was, in every way she possibly could be, a star. She was lead soloist of a national award winning show choir, she was the most popular girl in school, and she was dating the most popular boy (who she only had to fight for solos around half of the time, and the other half she could distract him by talking about how great he is). She was going places. She didn’t understand, then, why watching a frankly sub-par group embarrass themselves at sectionals was making her feel the things she was feeling.

She watched the small group on stage sing and smile at each other — real smiles, not the ones Ms. Corcoran told them to do as she refused to look Rachel in the eyes — and she tried not to cry for the things she hadn’t known she was missing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Mis Barricade Girls

Enjolras knew that, come tomorrow, she and her friends would most likely be dead. She’d grown up in this world, and she had seen how unfair it was. When she’d worn her dress, it was an invitation to be cut down and stepped on. She knew that death was what was always going to happen to her. For tonight, though, they could be young and alive. They could flirt with the men who might fight beside them tomorrow, or might yet kill them tomorrow. They could drink, as if they hadn’t a care in the world. For this last night, they could be happy.

Tomorrow, they would die for France.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend of Korra: Asami as the Fire Ferret Korra crushes on.

“So, you see, I’m kind of a big deal around here,” Bolin bragged. Korra nodded, not really looking at him. She couldn’t stop staring around the giant arena. This was the place she was meant to be, she knew it. She could feel it inside of her.

The door behind them swung open, and a female voice interrupted Korra’s thoughts. “Bolin, what have I told you about bringing civilians in? You don’t need that kind of distraction.” Korra turned to see a dark haired woman, smiling at them, even though she was admonishing Bolin.

“Aw, come on, Asami! I promise she won’t be any trouble! She’s super tough, aren’t you, Korra?” Asami looked at Korra, and cocked her head to the side in question, silently asking for some sort of confirmation.

If anyone asked, Korra would insist that it was the heat in the room that was causing her blush, not the smile that she could swear lived in Asami’s eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek meet working at an amusement park

Every day, Stiles came into work and looked for Derek. He neverspoketo Derek. He just sort of… stared at him. Longingly. From a distance. Stiles didn’t understand why Derek worked at an amusement park when it looked like if Derek found something amusing he would pull a muscle, but there it was.

Then one day Stiles was making balloon flowers for children and telling them that giving flowers to people would make them smile and be happy. Stiles watched as a small girl took one of his flowers, looked at it solemnly, and then trotted  over to hand it to Derek, whom Stiles was in no way purposefully near.

“Because everyone should smile,” the girl told Derek, as if the task of making Derek smile was a divine quest that it was her duty to fulfill it. The most amazing thing was that as Derek took the flower, he actually did smile, full and bright, and it melted Stiles’ heart a little to see it.

“Thank you,” Derek said. The girl walked away again, towards her family waiting close by. As the group walked away, Derek looked at the flower, then quickly up at Stiles. Stiles stood rooted in the spot, unable to pretend that he hadn’t been staring. Derek continued to smile, waved the flower a bit, and then walked back towards his ride.

Stiles thought that maybe today was the day he would actually ask Derek out for coffee.


End file.
